Light Behind Your Eyes
by Depp1987
Summary: Summary inisde. Title from the MCR song :-) ENJOY R
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

**Jamie's death, jack by his side, and the Moon's way of bringing them closer than Jack ever imagined. **

:JAMIE! NO!" Jack flew from one side of the road to the other. The car was upside down, and everyone was unconscious. Tooth flew next to him, they both attempted to see who was alive and who wasn't. Jack dropped his staff, and Tooth caught it before it fell. North pulled the sleigh up, and they all got in. Jack's heart was in his stomach, his brain reeling. He glanced up at the Moon, and knew from the looks of things; it was time.

**************&&&&^^*$%%$

Jamie lay in the ICU, and Jack never left. Hours past and there was nothing Jack could do but wait till his body finally shut down for good. His head hurt from all the monitors, and his eyes were sore from all the lights. Someone had always flown in and asked to take a shift, jack always said no. it was a bad time to see him now. He got into the bed with Jamie, slide his arms around him, gently rubbing the swollen face.

"Bunny… I know its hard, but you have to let go. I cant free you if there is any chance you're soul is in limbo. You have to die completely." Jack was about to fall asleep. He couldn't do it though.

"Jack…" Jamie reached up and grabbed his hoodie. Jack, held him gently.

"Jamie, listen to me. You have to let go…" jack whispered. There was a countless amount of tubes in him.

"Jamie, please let me just hold you. It wont hurt, you wont feel anything…" Jack looked up at the Moon.

"Jack…" Jamie held his arms out for him. Jack lifted him up, and gently held him as the process started.

"I'm soaked." He whispered, jack looked down at the urine soaked sheets. The veins starting to turn cold.

"Baby, just relax… You just lost control of your bladder, it happens." He was extra gentle, he had no idea how he would react to this. Jack pulled him close. His skin was getting colder. Jack rubbed his face, and cleaned his eyes off.

"Shhhh, shhhh, that's my bunny boo… Its OK, its all OK." Jack leaned back in bed with Jamie in his arms, all curled up like a bunny.

"No… Stop the beeping!" Jack pulled him up on his shoulder, shushing him. His heart was slowing down now. Jack wanted to speed it up for everyone's sake. Tooth gently sat on his shoulder, she knew when he needed a friend.

"Jamie, bunny its almost over OK. I'm here, and Tooth is here… Shhhh, sshhhhh…" Jack held him tighter. Jamie leaned over, and vomited up clear liquid. His body was shutting down more now.

"Its OK… that's it, there we go… We have you, kiddo. We're here OK…" Jack whipered. Jamie then felt his body loosen, and he could feel himself falling.

"JACK! JACK!" he called out. Tooth and Jack were right beside him.

"We're right here, baby… Shhhh, sshhhhh…" Jack pulled him close. Jack knew it was frightening, but he was never going to leave Jamie, and nothing could make him.

"Jamie, blow out some air,: Jack gave him a crocked smile. Jamie did, and saw a small snowflake form. Jack bent down and put him on his shoulders. Jamie saw the same North Pole he has always seen, but it was home now.

%$***&^$^^^^^************

"No flying until I get home."

"But Jack…." Jack put a hand up.

"No but's! I said no and no means "No".' Jack opened the window, and looked ready to take off.

"Can I even get a goodbye kiss?" Jack held out his arms. Jamie felt him grab him up, and hold him close. Their faces touching.

"That's my baby bunny…" jack set him down on the floor, and flew off. Jamie looked at baby Tooth and sighed.

"come on, let's go see Bunnymund and the eggs." Jamie disappeared down the hole, thinking about how left out he felt.

"HI," the rabbit shook his head and grinned.

"Does he know you're here alone without him?"

"Well… no but…"

"He's gonna go crazy on ya if he comes home and you're not there…"

"So? He's not gonna be home for hours." Jamie pulled an egg, and started painting it. Before eh knew it as dark.

"Jamie have you seen jack?" Jamie didn't look up, thinking it was Bunnymund.

"Nope, haven't seen-" he looked up and gulped.

"JAMIE!" he said nothing and took Baby Tooth, climbing onto Jack's shoulders. Jack flew back to North's and said nothing till they reached the bedroom.

"Do you think its FUNNY when I come home and you're gone?!"

"N-no Jack," Jamie whispered, looking at the floor.

"When I say stay put do you think I mean it?" Jamie nodded.

"Do I ever say anything at home I don't mean?"

"No," Jamie whispered, he started shaking.

"Do you think I was scared out of my mind when I come home and can't find you here, and thinking Pitch took you or you were hurt somewhere?" tears streamed down Jamie's face. Jack bent down to his height. He held Jamie's face. The tear stained eyes broke his heart. Jamie broke out into soft sobs. Jack scooped him up, and gently rubbed his face.

"Shhhhh, come here, baby… Shhhh, sshhhhh…" Jamie lay on Jack's chest sobbing his eyes out.

"Bunny, I'm angry because I love you. Things are different now Jamie. We have evil out there and I know one time I won't be here to protect you." Jack shuddered at the thought. Jamie lay in his lap, he was so beautifully cold to Jamie. He had always appreciated it, and now it was soothing; like something cold in the hot sun. Jamie just laid there, savoring it, and enjoying that it truly never had to end. he gave a jaw cracking yawn.

"Sleepy, bunny? Yeah… you're all tuckered out." he lay on the bed, wrapping Jamie in his arms. Jack put his chin on top of Jamie's head and kissed him gently.

"Not sleepy…"

"Shhhh, want me to sing to you?" Jack whispered. Jamie whimpered a yes. Jack should have known to leave him this way; he also knew that it was partly his fault or what happened.

"For on so small you seem so string/my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm…" Jamie looked up at him, his eyes trying to stay open. Jack's frosty blue ponds looking down on him, with nothing but love.

"I'll never leave you again, bunny… I was wrong." Jamie responded by holding him tighter. Jack stared down on him, knowing that this was going to be more intense than he thought. He was still a child, only ten. Jack just sraed at him, looking into the beautiful white face, the silvery hair, and knowing that this was all possible because of him.

SNEAK PEEK

"Jamie, eat." Jack said in that stern tone Jamie knew ment 'do what I say'. He was so tired, and drained. Tooth grinned back at him. Jack eyed the others. He pulled Jamie into his lap, and picked up the spaghetti with one hand, this was how things had to be, for now. Jamie looked at him shocked and then copied him. The others did the same.

"Eventful dinner." The rabbit smiled Jamie, who just looked down. Jack looked completely normal, picking up the food with his fingers, holding Jamie tightly. He knew something was wrong, but this was a different story. They ate in silence, as if the damage done was just going to go away.

"Sleepytime…" Jack whispered, holding the cup and giving him a drink. Jamie buried his face in his hoodie.

Jack carried him to the bedroom, his arms wrapped around him, as if Jamie would attempt to fly. He laid him on the bed, and changed sitting on the bed, he knew one movement away from his little bunny, and he would scream. He lay down with Jamie laying on top of him his little body curled up against him.

"Cant you just talk to me?" Jack whispered, he was giving everything he had and still nothing worked.

"Jamie, I know your mad. I know, but your still only ten, and I think you forget that sometimes…" Jamie stared out the window, he didn't care that he wasn't being fair, it didn't matter to him that Jack was all he had and now he was fighting to keep Jamie going.

"Give me a clue, please…." Jack knew getting tough with him was never going to help. He knew how he parented him, and that worked. But a dead spirit, that was something Jack had never seen. Then the Fates did it for him.

"I don't feel well…" Jamie whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around him just as he vomited up clear liquid. Jack was terrified.

"BUNNY! NORTH! TOOTH!" jack held Jamie close, rocking him in his arms. Jack tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. Tooth came in, and froze in mid air.

"Jack… what happened?" she tried to stay calm, but it didn't work.

"The only thing I can think of is he's trying to get used to everything, in being like us and his body cant- or is making changes. His powers are trying to come out…" Jack pulled a clean night shirt on his baby brother.

"Jack, I'm scared…" jack pulled him close.

"Shhh, I know bunny. Its OK, that's a good boy, that's my Jamie…" Jamie held him in a death grip, until he felt himself become exhausted.

"Shhhh,sshhhhhh, I love you, bunny. Its gonna all be OK." He lay on the bed, with his little bunny in his arms. Jamie holding him, as if he didn't, Jack would disappear. His body felt tired, and sick at the same time.

"Listen to me, this is not something to be afraid of…. You're very young, and it will take time, OK, I'll be here the whole time so nothing will scare you. I promise, baby." Jack whispered, his head was still reeling from what had happened.

"Did it hurt?" Jamie whispered, his head nuzzling Jack's chest.

"No, just cold and it was dark out…" he replied, he knew that keeping Jamie calm was going to be half the battle.

"Here," he sat up with the child in his arms, walking over to the window, he held him close; Jamie arms wrapped around his neck, legs clinging to his middle.

"Manny said that you will not be hurting in any way. he will make it as painless as possible." Jamie stared at the Moon, he was scared but trying to hide it. Jamie yawned in jack's arms, his face ooked drained of everything.

"OK, bunny now its bedtime… And no more… whatever that was," Jack was terrified it would happen again, but his head was on Jamie.

"Cant Sandy just knock me out until this things over?" Jamie wondered. Jack pulled him up and onto the bed. Tooth and Bunny moved closer, ready to be there if Jack got into trouble again.


	2. Snow Color

**Light behind Your Eyes**

**Rating: T**

Jamie's arms were still around him when the morning came. Jack had been spending quality time with the Moon all night; OK it was a one sided conversation. He knew what this all meant, but the changes coming so slow, he never knew that one. Bunnymund was curled up in a ball on the rug by the fire, and Tooth was asleep in the cabinet. Jamie moved in his sleep, arms not letting him go.

"Hey… hey bunny." He whispered into a free ear. He put his lips to Jamie's hair.

"Don't hurt him, please… don't hurt my baby." Jack whispered, he felt like he was begging.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" he started rocking him again. Maybe this is why it was like this, so he could get the full experience, and the baby years. maybe Manny knew that was what he needed, what they both needed.

"Your not perfect." Bunny grinned next to him. He couldn't imagine what his friend was going through.

"I've been his since day one… how could I yell at him like that… You had him, what was I thinking?" Jack said slowly, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"You, buddy boy, were thinking like a big brother. That's nothing any of us have…" he grinned a little, trying to cheer Jack up.

"That's why he gave him to me…. That's why he chose me…" Jack felt the realization hit him, and he looked down at Jamie again.

"You'd walk though fire for him, mate. Moon knows it too." Bunny said seriously. He felt Jami grab his hoodie, and whimper again.

"Shhh, its OK, bunny. I'm here, I'm right here, sweetie." Tooth came up behind them.

"Poor thing… is he OK now?"

"Yeah… I did this, he needed me and I left." Jack said softly.

"One mistake in 309 years… Not bad, heh." The rabbit grinned.

"Maybe your right.. Its not like it was back then…"

No," Bunnymund replied, looking away in sadness.

"Jack…" Jamie yawned sitting up in his arms.

"Hey, bunny…" Jack said softly. He stood up, and held Jamie in his arms walking over to the window.

"Snow…" Jamie said quietly, leaning into Jack's chest, arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah… snow, and snow and more snow." Jack grinned, squeezing him tightly.

" JACK! What is problem with the floor?" North called, Jack and Jamie were hanging out the window and grinned. Jack had the brilliant idea to Warren, get some coloring and dye the floor with Jamie. The Globe room was a mixture of lime green, and pink.

"Forgive me?" jack nuzzled him, Jamie on his shoulders.

"Yea. Can I fly now?"

"No,"

"OK, can I make a blizzard in Argentina?" Jamie grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Try again," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Can we paint the yetis purple?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"That'll work,"

*&*****&&&&^$#%%%%%*&#$

"And then the snowman said to the little boy, 'I can make it snow all year round but then you'll be cold' " Jamie was hanging out on his chest, Jack's arms securely around him.

"What happened when the snowman said that…" Jamie yawned again, breathing in the scent of frost on Jack's hoodie.

"We'll save that for tomorrow…" Jack put him up on his shoulder, and stood up, walking to the window. He sat down and started rocking his little bunny.

"Guardians stay up all night don't they," Jamie protested, trying to keep his eyes open.

"No, bunny… All that work is exhausting," he grinned, staring at the Moon.

"I love you, my little bunny, and I always will. Nothing will ever take you away from me. I promise." Jack whispered into a free ear.

"Nothing will ever break us apart?" Jamie whispered, half asleep.

"No, baby. Nothing, I promise you." Jamie took comfort in the fact that jack was immortal, and now he would never be without him.

**Just wondering when someone is going to tell me that MCR broke up **** I read it on Wikipedia and haven't stopped crying for two days… Still writing, and still in L.O.V.E with JACK FROS ! r&r**


	3. Lucky

**Lucky**

**Rating: T**

Jamie held Jack tighter as they walked through Burgess. His perch on Jack's shoulders. They were bringing in the season, and he had promised he'd teach Jamie the ropes, or start to. Jamie knew he was too young to have anyone see him, even Sophie or his friends. They could see Jack though. What if they didn't believe him?

"First snowball of the season!" Jack made a few, and tossed them at the kids, as they all ran in different directions.

"Now…" Jamie asked, pulling on his hoodie.

"Hang on. GUYS!" he called them all over to him. They could still see him.

"I have something very special to tell everyone," Caleb grinned, and Cupcake looked on eagerly.

"Guys… I know you all miss Jamie very, very much." They all nodded. Pippa looked away.

"Well- what would you say if I told you he was sitting on my shoulders right now? BUT, you have to _believe _in him, and me to make it happen." The kids all looked at him in shock. Jamie was dead, wasn't he…

"Get up here," Jack hoisted him on his back, his small arms wrapped around his older brother. Jamie blew out a snowflake into his hand. He watched as they all looked at him, ready to faint.

"Jamie… Jamie…" Pippa stepped out to touch him. He grinned back at everyone.

"How?" the twins both said in unison. Jack laughed, knowing the explaination was gonna be weird.

"I couldn't be without him, and he asked me to ask Manny and I did." Pippa smiled.

"So… now we can see him all the time with you?" Jack nodded. Jamie got down and grabbed her in a giant hug.

"Are you sure its not me?" Claude threw a snowball at him, it hit him. They weren't joking. This prompted an epic snowball fight into the night. Jack knew everyone was relieved and thrilled. He also knew that they knew their friend was safe and he was loved.

Jamie lay in jack's lap, the cold air blowing through the window. He loved when it was just them, cuddling and being safe. He then knew how lucky he was to hve a brother who _loved_ him sooo much he wod take care of him as a Guardian.

"Can you finish the story?" he asked softly, playing ith Jack's hoodie string.

"The story…. Let me see…." He answered in a warm tone. The one that made Jamie's heart flow out of him, the voice he knew he was safe with, and woul never let anything happen to him for eternity.

SNEAK PEEK

Jack held his breath as they all watched the globe. Everyone was trying to not think about what was happening. It was almost unreal to think that this had honestly occurred in December.

"should we go down?" Tooth asked everyone. No one said anything, it was too intense.

"I have to go, but I wanna go alone. I need to see this." Jack was about to take off when he saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Jack…" Jack went to him, and held him close, tightening his hold. Jamie just happily put his arms around his neck.

"where are you going? Can I come?" Jack shielded his face from the globe, Jamie's head on his shoulder.

"Jack… Whats happening?" he started to feel the bad feelings in the room. Jack just walked back to the bedroom and held him tighter.

"Baby listen to me, I have to go OK. Something has happened, Bunnymund, North, and Tooth are here with you." Jamie nodded, he knew not to argue when his big brother was so serious, and Jack was never serious.

"Come home soon…" Jack went back to him, and held him close. Jamie gave him a kiss, and nuzzled his hoodie.

"I will, baby. OK, I'll be home here with you soon," Jack, knowing what he was about to do, couldn't wait anymore and jumped out the open window.

Jack never saw so many scared kids in his life. he never saw so many cameras before either, and he had seen a lot of tragedies too. He flew above and just watched as the cars, people, and chaos unfolded. Some kids were walking, and others were just waiting in line. He touched down, and started taking in everything. A little girl saw him, and walked over.

"Hi," she smied, he knelt down, and put an arm around her.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" he whispered, she nodded, and snuggled into his chest.

"You look like a winter spirit," she smiled.

"That's because I am," he whispered, holding her tight.

"Are you Santa's helper?" she asked curiously.

"Well, sort of. I know him personally," she grinned.

"WOW! Are you friends with him?"

"Yes, we work together, but he does everything with Christmas, and I do winter stuff," he felt better talking to a child; it made everything seem normal even though it wasn't.

"Wait.. are you Jack Frost, like in the song?" he smiled, and nodded.

"Jack… A bad person came to our school. Does Santa know?" he bit his lip.

"Yes, baby… The Easter bunny knows, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman too." He whispered, he was so used to soothing and rocking Jamie that his voice was in low volume all the time.

"Will you still come and make it snow on Christmas?" he grinned, then suddenly wanted to hold Jamie in his lap, and never teach him to fly. That was kind of impossible, but his head wasn't thinking straight.

"Of course I will, and Santa sill still bring presents…" he was going numb all over, he'd never seen this thing before.

"Great! I think everyone in school will like that." She said sadly, he held her close, thinking of his beautiful baby brother. _Jamie…. _

"OK, I'll tell Sandman to make everyone have good dreams." He said weakly, trying to stay controlled.

"Tell Santa, and bunny that I love them, and make sure you tell Tooth Fairy that my top buck tooth is loose, it just started wiggling this week." He grinned, thinking of North, Bunnymund, and Tooth. His friends who were as devastated as the town. If this child only knew what they were feeling.

"I better go with my class. I love you Jack Frost." He held her close, reminding him so much of the first time Jamie hugged him.

_"Jack!" he turned and saw him running towards him, and fling his arms around his waist. The touch alone shocking him, then bending down to hold him close, and savor the moment. _

"I will I promise." He whispered, except for Jamie, he never wanted to let this child go.

"And can I say hi to you when it starts to snow?" he smiled.

"Sweetie, I'll make sure you see me, I promise you." He said softly, still holding her close.

"OK," she took off after her class, and Jack stood there in shock. He took off into the sky, and landed back at the Pole. He got there, and found Jamie asleep on his bed, holding his favorite bear.

"Come here, bunny…" he lifted him in his arms, and walked out to the Globe Room. He sat by the fire, Jamie laying on his chest, arms around him.

"Jack…" he whispered, looking up at his older brother.

"Baby, something very bad happened today…" he tried to stay on control but couldn't.

"Jack.. You're scaring me… " Jamie whispered, fear in his voice.

"Bunny… people were shot today. That's where I was… I couldn't take you with me because I didn't want to traumatize you. And I do not want you in the Globe room for the rest of the week, am I clear?" jack snuggled with him a bit, making sure he felt safe and secure.

"Who was it?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

"We don't know, sweetheart…"

"Was it one or two?" a knife twisted in Jack's core.

"No, it was more than that, bunny." He whispered,

"How many?"

"A lot, Jamie." he knew that he had to be honest, and this was the way it had to be. He couldn't protect Jamie from the fact that bad people did bad things.

"Jamie…" North stood in the doorway. Bunnymund and Tooth were behind him.

"I'm glad ya told me… We have to be honest with one another," Jamie looked at everyone. Tooth smiled weakly.

"I'll make sure Sophie is safe, mate. Don't worry, I'll watch he like a hawk." The rabbit promised.

"OK, thanks." He knew that his friends would always protect Sophie and the others. Jack held him close, their bodies meshed into one another. He suddenly couldn't be there anymore, he held Jamie tightly and walked to the bedroom. he laid them both down, Jamie arms around him in a death grip.

"Jack," Jamie whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"What, bunny? Is everything OK?" holding Jamie in his arms was the best end to such a tragic day. It was like breathing after suffocating.

"What, bunny?"

"Where did they all go after…" Jack looked at the ceiling, attempting to answer such a shocking, deep question from his little brother.

"another realm, its not the same as this, but they're all safe." Jamie didn't persist the topic, and Jack just lay there, soaking in the love they had for one another.

"Jack…"

"Hhhhhmmmmmmm, what bunny?"

"Can you sing the song?" he wrapped his arms around Jamie tighter.

"Of course, bunny,"

**OK, guys I know this timeframe is all screwed up but I think I needed to get this out of my system.**


	4. Tragedy

Jack held his breath as they all watched the globe. Everyone was trying to not think about what was happening. It was almost unreal to think that this had honestly occurred in December.

"should we go down?" Tooth asked everyone. No one said anything, it was too intense.

"I have to go, but I wanna go alone. I need to see this." Jack was about to take off when he saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Jack…" Jack went to him, and held him close, tightening his hold. Jamie just happily put his arms around his neck.

"where are you going? Can I come?" Jack shielded his face from the globe, Jamie's head on his shoulder.

"Jack… Whats happening?" he started to feel the bad feelings in the room. Jack just walked back to the bedroom and held him tighter.

"Baby listen to me, I have to go OK. Something has happened, Bunnymund, North, and Tooth are here with you." Jamie nodded, he knew not to argue when his big brother was so serious, and Jack was never serious.

"Come home soon…" Jack went back to him, and held him close. Jamie gave him a kiss, and nuzzled his hoodie.

"I will, baby. OK, I'll be home here with you soon," Jack, knowing what he was about to do, couldn't wait anymore and jumped out the open window.

Jack never saw so many scared kids in his life. he never saw so many cameras before either, and he had seen a lot of tragedies too. He flew above and just watched as the cars, people, and chaos unfolded. Some kids were walking, and others were just waiting in line. He touched down, and started taking in everything. A little girl saw him, and walked over.

"Hi," she smiled, he knelt down, and put an arm around her.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" he whispered, she nodded, and snuggled into his chest.

"You look like a winter spirit," she smiled.

"That's because I am," he whispered, holding her tight.

"Are you Santa's helper?" she asked curiously.

"Well, sort of. I know him personally," she grinned.

"WOW! Are you friends with him?"

"Yes, we work together, but he does everything with Christmas, and I do winter stuff," he felt better talking to a child; it made everything seem normal even though it wasn't.

"Wait.. are you Jack Frost, like in the song?" he smiled, and nodded.

"Jack… A bad person came to our school. Does Santa know?" he bit his lip.

"Yes, baby… The Easter bunny knows, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman too." He whispered, he was so used to soothing and rocking Jamie that his voice was in low volume all the time.

"Will you still come and make it snow on Christmas?" he grinned, then suddenly wanted to hold Jamie in his lap, and never teach him to fly. That was kind of impossible, but his head wasn't thinking straight.

"Of course I will, and Santa sill still bring presents…" he was going numb all over, he'd never seen this thing before.

"Great! I think everyone in school will like that." She said sadly, he held her close, thinking of his beautiful baby brother. Jamie….

"OK, I'll tell Sandman to make everyone have good dreams." He said weakly, trying to stay controlled.

"Tell Santa, and bunny that I love them, and make sure you tell Tooth Fairy that my top buck tooth is loose, it just started wiggling this week." He grinned, thinking of North, Bunnymund, and Tooth. His friends who were as devastated as the town. If this child only knew what they were feeling.

"I better go with my class. I love you Jack Frost." He held her close, reminding him so much of the first time Jamie hugged him.

_"Jack!" he turned and saw him running towards him, and fling his arms around his waist. The touch alone shocking him, then bending down to hold him close, and savor the moment. _

"I will I promise." He whispered, except for Jamie, he never wanted to let this child go.

"And can I say hi to you when it starts to snow?" he smiled.

"Sweetie, I'll make sure you see me, I promise you." He said softly, still holding her close.

"OK," she took off after her class, and Jack stood there in shock. He took off into the sky, and landed back at the Pole. He got there, and found Jamie asleep on his bed, holding his favorite bear.

"Come here, bunny…" he lifted him in his arms, and walked out to the Globe Room. He sat by the fire, Jamie laying on his chest, arms around him.

"Jack…" he whispered, looking up at his older brother.

"Baby, something very bad happened today…" he tried to stay on control but couldn't.

"Jack.. You're scaring me… " Jamie whispered, fear in his voice.

"Bunny… people were shot today. That's where I was… I couldn't take you with me because I didn't want to traumatize you. And I do not want you in the Globe room for the rest of the week, am I clear?" jack snuggled with him a bit, making sure he felt safe and secure.

"Who was it?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

"We don't know, sweetheart…"

"Was it one or two?" a knife twisted in Jack's core.

"No, it was more than that, bunny." He whispered,

"How many?"

"A lot, Jamie." he knew that he had to be honest, and this was the way it had to be. He couldn't protect Jamie from the fact that bad people did bad things.

"Jamie…" North stood in the doorway. Bunnymund and Tooth were behind him.

"I'm glad ya told me… We have to be honest with one another," Jamie looked at everyone. Tooth smiled weakly.

"I'll make sure Sophie is safe, mate. Don't worry, I'll watch he like a hawk." The rabbit promised.

"OK, thanks." He knew that his friends would always protect Sophie and the others. Jack held him close, their bodies meshed into one another. He suddenly couldn't be there anymore, he held Jamie tightly and walked to the bedroom. he laid them both down, Jamie arms around him in a death grip.

"Jack," Jamie whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"What, bunny? Is everything OK?" holding Jamie in his arms was the best end to such a tragic day. It was like breathing after suffocating.

"Where did they all go after…" Jack looked at the ceiling, attempting to answer such a shocking, deep question from his little brother.

"another realm, its not the same as this, but they're all safe." Jamie didn't persist the topic, and Jack just lay there, soaking in the love they had for one another.

"Jack…"

"Hhhhhmmmmmmm, what bunny?"

"Can you sing the song?" he wrapped his arms around Jamie tighter.

"Of course, bunny,"

"Yesterday a child came out to wonder…" Jamie lay on his chest again, it was never this hard to get him to bed at night, or at all.

_I thought we were past the whole newborn phase of keeping me up all night, OK that was a short lived thing thanks to a tragedy _he thought, rubbing Jamie's head.

Jack held him, and let him just sleep. It was bound to be short lived, he was cranky, and annoyed because of not having his big brother to put him to sleep like they did every night. He knew this would happen but not this bad. Maybe he felt everything going on or was upset because the Pole was. Jack had no idea.


	5. Night

**Night (Part II)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

Jack lay there, holding his little baby in his arms, he was so tired from everything that had happened and he couldn't get the sights out of his head. They were there so deep he couldn't make them leave, it was too much. Fighting evil was easier, there was no way of making a child secure when there was a gun near them. He didn't want to go back down there, but he had promised… his mind couldn't calm down, and he was even more thankful Moon gave him such gift. He would have been out of his mind if Jamie was there and still on earth. H would have been a basket case, there would have been NO way of calming him down.

"Manny, you knew this was how things had to be, but ho in the world do I tell my own little one children were murdered, and with something so violent?" he also knew the others couldn't tell him how to do this one.

"I need you to tell me how to do this." Jack said softly.

"I… I need you to keep me from totally losing it, and showing him what can happen in the world. How some people are evil too." He was terrified about telling him what he had seen, but he couldn't hide it. And what happened when Jamie finally was able to fly, what the hell would keep him from that town?

"Cookies?" North grinned, Jack nodded and grabbed a few. He was so drained, and the morning was with them now.

"I want to keep him asleep, I need to see the globe."

"He's so tired, he wont wake…" Jack nodded again. He flew up on top of it, and saw all the lights go out where the terror had happened.

"Moon not talking?"

"No… I… I cant even think of how to…" Jack hated being so distracted, this wasn't like him at all.

"Jack…" Tooth was next to him.

"See this… do you see this…" he felt the shock he had keeping him going wear off.

"Evil never gives any warning," she said.

"Pitch takes away their dreams and wonder and fun… not that Im a fan or anything, but he doesn't KILL them!" he sent the ice flying in all directions.

"You know there are dead kids in their… it's a school there had to be…"

"Jack…" Jack turned and saw his baby brother in the doorway. He stopped, and ran to him, scooping him off the floor.

"Come on, there's snow to play in!" he grinned, tickling Jamie all the way outside. He couldn't tell him without having a plan to explain all the questions a ten year old would have for his older brother, who was the amazing Jack Frost. He tried to enjoy this, but he couldn't, as he dogged snowballs and flew out of reach, much to Jamie's annoyance. He finally picked him up, and held him in his arms, and flew up to the roof. By that time it was dark, and they had been playing for hours.

"He shot kids didn't he, Jack?"

"We don't know, bunny… I really don't wanna know." Jack breathed in sharply.

"Can North find out?" Jamie leaned into his brother.

"Bunny, I was the only one that went down…"

"Oh…" Jamie whispered, he held on tight to Jack. Jack looked down at him, shocked.

"hey, hey, shhhh, I'm not going anywhere, bunny, its OK." He held Jamie tighter.

"I know how ucky I am to have you…" Jamie whispered. Jack held him closer.

"any questions you have, you can talk to me.. OK, baby?" he whispered, wanting to keep the door open for Jamie/

"OK, not now.. I'm good, is that OK?"

"Yes, bunny that's perfectly fine." He breathed a sigh of relief. He carried Jamie back into the bedroom, his small arms around Jack. He held him, and rocked him, things he always did, and he knew he had hit the jackpot of love with this little one. He stared at the ight sky and the moon. He had his baby, right here with him, safe from harm. Harm he had been able to control.

"Are we too big for goodnight kisses?" Jack pulled him up, and kissed him on the forehead.

"No… no never…" he giggled, holding onto his big brother, his Guardian.

"Don't ever leve me…" jamie whispered, holding on tight to his older brother. Jack held nto him tighter.

"I wont, baby…"

"Don't ever leave me…."

"Shhhh, I won't, I won't." Jamie buried his face in his hoodie. He was fussy all because of where his big brother was all day, and not with him.

"Here, lets have a little drink, OK, that's it, there we go… That's a good litte bunny," Jack made an icicle and the drip, drip of water started falling as Jamie's lips drank it up, his head in Jack's lap. He was in puppy mode all over again and it made Jack see how fragile he still was.

"I told you he had seperstion anxiety," he looked at Tooth hovering in the corner.

"Speak English…" she shook her head.

"he needs me and panics whenever I leave, and THIS today didn't help him. OK… that's my bunny,"

"There were chidren murdered Jack.." he crooked an eyebrow at her.

"Told you so," he said without looking up, stroking Jamie's face.

"Some only lost one or two teeth…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want him seeing all of this, its not healthy for him.. He's barely been immortal six months." Jack stood up, and walked to the bed, laying them both down.

"Listen none of us knew this would happen, we cant control everything.. you know that." Jack held Jamie in his arms, his head molded into Jack's hoodie.

"I know…" he heard Jamie whimper again, and squeeze his arm.

"Sorry, we'll talk in the morning, I'm kinda demanded of over here…. Right, bunny, that's it, there ya go, that's my Jamie…" Jack curled up next to him, his body pressed to Jamie's small form.


	6. Flying

"Tell me again…" Jamie whispered, jack just laughed and held him on his shoulders.

"I'll tell you when you're better at it," Jack grinned, having a baby brother meant there was always tricks to play on someone

"Come on, please…" Jamie made his baby eyes at him. Jack just couldn't take it.

"OK, but just this once…" Jack held him up, safely around the waist.

"Once your in the air, just let the wind do the work OK, that's it," Jack let him go, and watched him hover.

"Easy… there we go, that's it… just stay with me, you're OK…" he gliede down and pulled Jamie into his arms.

"Again!" Jamie squealed, grinning.

"OK, here ya go… Now stay up there," Jamie was about to try and take off, when he felt strong arms pull him down.

"You let me o this when I was human…"

"It was for ten seconds to get Pippa, and I held your hand the whole time. now you know you can do it, and have the powers to… I haven't had a panic attack yet, so do not make me have one when Im ten miles away."

"OK, can we…" he yawn came out of him. Jack instinctively held him on his shoulder, his arms twined around his big brother.

"I'm so tired…" Jamie whispered, his face buried in Jack's hoodie.

"Flying will do that when you first start out, and you're so young… Your all drained, huh bunny," Jamie lazily snuggled into Jack's hoodie. It felt so good to be safe in Jack's protective grasp.

"I love you," Jamie whispered.

"I love you too, bunny… I always will my baby, nothing will change that," Jack settled down on a snow bank. They just soaked in each other's love, and Jamie could hardly believe how perfect it was.

"someone learning to fly…" the rabbit whispered, as Jack came in, a sleeping Jamie in his arms.

"He's good, can't do it without me though. I'll be in a coma if anything ever happened to him." Jack held him close as they got into bed.

"Its also his powers…"

"I know, he tires faster these days, his body's taking on a lot, but what can I do…"

"Try bathing him, the water might loosen everything up. Remember his temperature's fine, as long as he doesn't heat up…" Jack shuddered at the thought of his precious baby being sick.

"and then the snowman told the snowflakes that everything was going to stay winter so that the evil witch was not going to come back…" he held Jamie close, loving him, and keeping his fragile emotions secure.

"What happened after the snowman…" Jamie tried to open his eyes.

"Shhhh, easy… There ya go…." Jack lay him against his chest again.

"Bunny, you need sleep. You can't fly when you tired, you'll get hurt…" he whispered, Jamie nuzzled his hoodie, breathing in the coldness of his big brother.

"If anyone ever took you, I'd kill them, bunny." Jack held him close against his chest, rocking his baby brother.

"We know," Bunnymund grinned, pretending to be annoyed hearing it again.

"Shhh, just sleep, OK. I'll be right here with you."

"If he even goes to climb on a bookcase, jump on him." Bunnymund nodded.

"You got it."

"No seriously, I cant be here all the time, and I know he'll try flying alone."

"OK, OK, will you relax… He's not flying now," he knew Jack was beyond overprotective nowadays.

"did I do OK…" Jamie mumbled in his sleep.

"Yes bunny, you did amazing… I'm so, so proud of you, bunny boo." Jamie grinned, and burrowed into his chest.

"Again tiomorrow/"

"Sure, you need to practice lots." Jack grinned, and his nerves than started. Why was he so scared? He pushed the fear away, and thought about everything that Jamie meant to him, mybe he was being overprotective.

SNEAK PEEK

"NO! I want Tooth… NOT you!" jamie pulled away. Jack stood there, taers in his eyes.

"Bunny look-"

"Just go get Tooth…. I don't want YOU!" Jamie spun away and stared at the wall.

"Jamie…"

"OK, if that's what you want," Jack flew up, and out the window. Jamie saw him near the ledge.

"Jack…" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Wanna fly?"

"No, just say here with me…" Jamie said.

"OK… fine, no problem." She grinned back at him.

"Jamie," Jack was in the doorway/ he didn't look up.

"Bunny, can I take you flying?"

"No."

"Please, the polar bears are out here, they're really great." Jack tried to smile.

"I said no…" jack couldn't take it anymore.

"OK, no more mr. nice guy," he swooped in and scooped him into his arms. He positioned him underneath his middle, holding on tight.

"LET ME GO!" Jamie tried to get out of his grip.

"get fussy and I'll stay here for hours." Jack said in a tone that Jamie rarely heard.

"Whatever." Jack knew this couldn't go on, he was playing tug of ar, and it wasn't heping. He landed, holding his baby brother tight.

"Thirsty?" jamie looked away. Jack knew that ment 'yes' in silent mode, but he'd never saw yes.

"Here we go…" he pulled him into his chest again, sitting in the snow. He made the icicle in seconds and put it to Jamie's mouth.

"There ya go…" Jack whispered, he watched as he drank, as a baby that couldn't suck yet. The wounds were still fresh, and he had trouble swallowing at times.

"hey, pumpkin… Feel better, huh? Fresh air, not sitting in the bedroom all day," Jamie didn't get how thirsty he was, and sucked in more, a steady flow of water came out.

"Shhh, hey… easy does it, slow… slow down…" in a flashback he heard those words the last time they fought Pitch when he was eight… Jack was leaving.

"Your leaving…" he said in that same shocked tone. It hit Jack what was happening.

"Jamie… Bunny listen to me, that is when we first met, OK. That is NOT happening now, baby." He said firmly. Jamie eyes got huge, and he reached for his big brother. Jack caught him in seconds.

"No, no , no!" he said, tears starting to fall.

"Shhh, bunny boo, I'm here… baby your big brother is right here, that's a good bunny… that's my Jamie…" he felt his breathing relax, and clung to Jack's hoodie.

"That's it… shhh, shhh, its OK…" he felt him burrow into his hoodie, like after the accident.

"S-s-scared…"

"I know, I know baby…" he wondered if this was too much too soon syndrome for his little bunny.

"Come on, let's go home," jack whispered, Jamie clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck. He flew back to Norths and let Jamie go down and chill out a little. The poor baby was so tired emotionally he needed a break once in a while. Jack sat down in the rocking chair, and just watched him roam around.

"Want me to rock you, pumpkin?" Jack asked ina soft voice, inviting and gentle. He didn't want to scare him. Jamie went over to him, and climbed in his lap. He put his head on jack's chest, and sucked the frost off a bit. Something he never did before.

"Hungry… Yeah, you're OK, bunny. Its all OK…" he sat back, Jamie on his lap, drinking his fill.

"Sleepy…" he whispered, his eyes closing. He was tired all the time now, and this was something Jack couldn't handle seeing.

"OK… OK, just relax, I'm right here you're safe…" something in Jack knew that this wasn't over and it was going to take a long time for him to be right. He just held him, and loved him like always, but this time he couldn't do anything fun to fix this. He put Jamie in bed, and grabbed the orb that he had, almost as a baby monitor.

"he's better?" Bunnymund asked, as Jack came into the workshop area.

"No…" Jack could almost feel his mood dropping, and the emotions of the last month hitting him.

"Give him time," the rabbit said.

"I don't want to give him TIME. I want this all to be over," Jack was exhausted, but refused to let the emotions drain him, he had pushed thorugh this for days. He couldn't take it anymore though.

"You hold him he cries, I don't pick him up he screams, I try and cuddle with him, he wont let me…" Jack leaned against the wall, pushing the feelings deeper away.

"jack, he went through a lot, he's gonna need his space to heal."

"I cant even fly without thinking of him having n attack or a nightmare… Everytime someone sees me, all I can think about is him, and how I was supposed to show him everything…" North, and Bunnymund looked at each other, never had Jack become so unglued before. He staggered against the wall, using it to support him. His brain started reeling, and he sank down, almost ready to collapse. Someone put an arm around him and held him close.

"Shhhh, just breathe… You're having a panic attack, shhhh," North whispered in his ear. Jack could feel himself trembling and shaking from grief…. His little bunny, his Jamie.

"I…" he couldn't even talk, he was so stunned, and empty. The pain and anger had finally caught up with him.

"Shhhh, shhhh, easy…" he then felt the sudden urge to go back to the bedroom, and get Jamie, he wanted his baby, with him safe in his arms. Then he heard him in his head, screaming his name, he flew up, and shot forward like a canon, throwing the door open. He foud Jamie asleep, and scooped him up.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I heard you… I'm right here…" he held him close, up on his shoulder.

"Sucky…" Jamie mumbled, his mouth finding the frost again.

"Yeah… you need to feed, baby." Jack settled in one of the chairs and held him. He refused ot believe that he would never fly on his own again. That was something he would never accept for his little bunny.

"Hmmmm you…" he heard Jamie mumble softly into his hoodie.

"Bunny, what did you say?" Jack whispered, trying to hear him.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered back, tears in his eyes. Jack's heart broke in a million pieces.

"Come here, angel… Shhh, shhhhh, your big brothers right here, and I'll always be here… I won't leave you, ever." Jami shuddered in his grip, his body trying to hold everything in. Jack was just holding hm when the white liquid came up again. It was worse then vomiting.

"OK, OK, that's OK… No big deal… we'll deal with it…" jack stared up at the Moon. He was sick again.

"Jack…" he whimpered, holding onto his big brother like a life saver.

"I know… I know, baby… Its OK, its just your powers starting to regain themselves… This is nothing to worry about."

"Jack…" Jack knew he was whining and fussy because of everything that went on. His body was trying to make sense of the injuries and help itself to heal.


	7. Watching the Moon

**Light Behind Your Eyes**

Jamie lay in his brother's lap, looking at the Moon. It was one of those calm winter nights at the Pole, where nothing was going to happen, and everyone had everything right. Jamie couldn't help but think about the things he wouldn't have, and what he gave up to be with his beloved Jack Frost.

"Jay?" he looked up, and grinned at his big brother.

"You're quiet, whats the matter?"

"Nothing…" Jack knew it certainly want nothing, from the sound of his baby brother who he loved more than life itself.

"Come on, bunny…."

"I was just thinking of al the stuff I'll never have, ya know.. I'll never really know what its like to go to school, go to prom, or have a girlfriend, but this is better."

"I'm better than a girl?" Jack laughed, holding him closer and smiling. He had to admit that was pretty cool.

"We both know what would've happened; I would have had a girlfriend, and I would have lost you… whenever it happened, it would have,"

"You know what, you really have to stop reading in North's library…" Jack shook his head.

"Can you rub my head?"

"And you are just as adorable as a winter spirit… Come here, baby…" Jack gently stroked his forehead, one of Jamie's many favorites.

"Sophie knows I'm fine, I can tell when I see her look at Manny…"

"Your friends know you're OK too." Jack whispered.

"did you have a gf when you were mortal?"

"No bunny, I never thought of it… I had my mother and my sister, nd I was good with that,"

"Jack?" he said in a small voice. His brother looked down at him and smiled, still stroking Jamie's head softly.

"What bunny?"

"Will never be apart right?"

"No, course not.. You made sure of it, baby…"

"Remember when I got sick at school, and you jumped through the window?" Jamie laughed. Jack had to admit it had been pretty interesting.

_Jamie lay on the cool floor shaking and moaning. He was so scared, he had never had pain like this. He heard the window opening, and someone 'land' through it…. Jack._

_ "Jamie?" he called, Jamie leaned against the wall._

_ "Jack? Is that you?"_

_ "Yes, bunny its me… Are you alright…." Jack flew over the stall, and almost collapsed when he saw Jamie on the floor._

_ "You knew?"_

_ "Yes, bunny what's the matter?" he felt his head to see if he was hot, then felt his pulse, which was racing._

_ "It's the flu, jack…"_

_ "No, bunny, you're on fire and you're shaking.." Jack scooped him up, and held him close to his chest to cool him off._

_ "jack…"_

_ "Shhhh, shhhh, I'm right here, baby. Its all OK,"Jack sat back on the floor ith him, trying to cool him off._

_ "Does your tummy hurt, baby?" Jack whispered, he was trying to figure out what was wrong, and how._

_ "Yeah, why/" Jamie whispered back, snugging closer to him._

_ "Might be appendix…" Jack said thoughtfully._

_ "Wait, waht is that…" Jamie started to panic._

_ "It's a part of your tummy that gets infected and has to be removed." Jamie gulped, trying to stay calm._

"Thank God it was only the flu…" Jack said softly, rocking him gently in his arms, Jamie cuddling his hoodie.

"You held me the whole time I was in the car with Mom." Jamie grinned.

"You're my baby bunny…." Jack leaned down and nuzzled his face.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmmm…."

"Did you ever have sex?" Jack wasn't shocked by the question, he knew Jamie would be curious at some point in time.

"No, I never found the right one, and I had my sister to think of. It wasn't something we did back then at thirteen or younger," Jamie grinned, he knew what teenagers did at his school.

"You are OK to wonder though, its healthy, normal too."

"What happens, anatomically?"

"You really wanna know this?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do they go together, or on top?" Jack shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Jay… one goes inside the other." Jamie looked up at his big brother, ready to faint. Jack held him tighter, almost about to laugh.

"Is… is that all?"

"Pretty much, it feels strange from what I've read and seen on TV."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm not sure, baby…" Jack felt his chest cave in, he was about to burst from hysterics.  
"Jack, will you sing to me?" jack grinned, happy there wasa change of topic.

"another day has gone, I'm still all alone, how can this be, you're not here ith me…." Jack held him up on his chest like always, amazed that Jamie and him had these human conversations, and that Jamie was still curious. Bunnymund came in grinning at the sight of his friend, holding Jamie.

"How's the baby?" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure who loves this more…" Jack smiled, looking down at his baby brother. Jamie snuggled into his hoodie, enjoying the cold and frosty comfort.

"God, if someone ever took him…"

"Jack- listen to me your paranoid, OK. He's safe here wrapped in your arms, cuddling, why are you so scared?" Jack sighed, and put his lips to Jamie's hair. He cold feel the little boy move closer to him.

"Pitch could use this against us, take him when I'm sleeping, or hurt one of us… If we… I let that happen I'd never forgive myself…." Bunnymund nodded.

"Jack,"

"Yeah?"

"Your thinking like a daddy now, not a big brother… He's you baby and you never want anything to happen to him." Jack started rocking his little baby again, the revelation almost made him start bawling. Jamie whimpered in his sleep.

"Shhhh, shhhh, there we go, come on Snowball, let's take a walk, yeah, little walk around North's workshop…" Jack stood up, holding Jamie close. The rabbit grinned, watching his friend walking softly, holding his beloved baby brother tight.

"Snowball…" Bunnymund grinned, walking beside Jack.

"This…. Is the joy of having a little one around, always someone to play with." He felt Jamie hold onto him tighter. The snow was falling lightly onto the already white ground.

"Snowball…" Jack grinned back at him, taking a short flight up to the bigger window.

"That's my little bunny, that's a good boy…"

"Wanna know what I like bes…." Jamie whispered, Jack smiled down at him.

"I don't have to share you with anybody…." Jack nodded, and held him tightly. He felt Jamies mall arms hug him back.

"Spoiled aren't we?"

"Yupp, and I love it!" he grinned sleepily. Jack laughed, staring up at the Moon.

"You're the best ig brother ever…" Jamie whispered, falling back to sleep.


	8. Sleepytime Blues

**Light Behind Your Eyes**

Jack loved him with all his soul, but nightmares were not what he saw happening in the land of fun and happy. If anything he wasn't supposed to have them, and then keep him up all night crying. This was not supposed to happen.

"Shhhhh, easy… That's it, that's my bunny boo." Jamie ignored him, and just sobbed. For the first time Jack couldn't calm his baby brother, he had tried everything, all Jamie's favorites. Nothing worked.

"Shhhh, shhhhhh, that's my little bunny… Its OK, its all OK…" Jack lay him on his chest, and rocked him. It must have been 2 AM.

"Want me to take him…" the rabbit came in and offered his best friend a hand.

"No, no, he'll just scream…. He needs me, he needs his big brother… right bunny…" Jamie started shaking in Jack's grip.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I'm here, I gotcha, I gotcha, its gonna be alright…." Jamie held on to him tighter, still shaking.

"I'm here, baby… I'm right here with you, you're safe in my arms…" Jack fet him calm down, his little body trying to get less and less tense.

"Here, go get a drink… I'll take him for a bit…" Bunnymund held out his arms, Jack was in no position to say no at this point and handed him to the rabbit.

"There's cocoa in the den, and some toast." Bunny said over his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Jack responded in a kind of auto pilet tone Bunny had never heard before. He laughed, he had never seen the up all night spirit so sleepy.

"You're in for the fun of a lifetime with him, mate. He's so devouted to you, you'll never be alone…" the rabbit whispered. He watched Jack slip into the other room, hoping he's go to bed after the food.

"I mean it Jamie, you're his everything, and you know what, he needs you too. He needs to be loved, and taken care of, sure he pretends he don't, but he's so lonely, and hurt from all that time… You're his everything and more, and he'll never let you go," Bunnymund whispered, Jamie nestled into his fur like a blanket.

"And if he lost you… Jamie, I don't even wanna think about it…" the rabbit whispered, putting his paw on Jamie's face.

Jack lay in the den, his head on the pillows, staring at the Moon. He never processed what was given ti him, and the love he had for him. It was almost as if the more he gave, the more he got from Manny. He looked up, communing with the greater being, and had no words to thank him for his precious baby; the one thing he would give his life for.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, falling into a deep sleep. He knew those words would never be enough to say what kind of gratitude he felt. It wasn't possible.

_You are welcome my dear child_ Jack snapped up, and stared around the room. He saw no one.

"I feel so inadequate saying those words…" he whispered, he never felt so humbled before in his life.

_Gifts all come in good time. You have chosen a path none of the others did, giving of yourself in such a selfless way to another _

"he's my baby…" jack whispered, nothing else was plausible to say at that point. It was the truth.

"But you knew that already… Didn't you?" jack stares up at the Moon again, raising an eyebrow.

"

SNEAK PEEK

"JAMIE! JAMIE! NOOOOO!" Jack flew up against the wind and saw where he'd been taken. His baby… his baby was gone…

"Jack!" Bunny grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back against the struggling storm. The Moon beamed up at them, against the night sky.

"NOOOO!" Jack fought back in a form of insainity, his body reeling into the wind, and Bunny's fur. He was hysterical.

"Jack… listen to me… listen to me, you'll get killed if you go after him,"

"I DON'T CARE! MY BABY, HE TOOK HIM! JAMIE, NOOOO!" the rabbit scooped him up, and covered his mouth, Jack stil in a state of shrieking, and hysteria. He hit the floor, and threw them both down the hole. They slammed into the floor, Jack was screaming. His body turned into a fetal position, shaking and convulsing.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I know, I know… Shhhh, let it out… there, there, just cry…" Bunnymund held him against his soft fur. Jack only saw his bbay screaming into the night, he was powerless to stop them. His bunny was gone, taken.

"Shhhh, shhhh, let it out," Bunnymund rubbed his silver hair, matted against his white face by the tears.

"Jamie… JAMIE! JAMIE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! BUNNY I'M SO SORRY, I LET YOU DOWN…. JAMIE!" he couldn't calm down even if he wanted to, his body was in over drive and his emotions were peeking.

"Jack… listen to me, Jack! Jack I'll have to give you something if you cant calm down, OK…" North hispered, trying to be gentle.

"Shhhh, shhhh… That's it, shhhh, that's it…" he relaxed inn Bunny's grip, the convulsions stopped, and his screaming too.

"He took Jamie.. I KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Jack flew p and out into the night sky. His staff gripped so hard he actually thought he'd crack it in half. He landed on a roof top, and looked around, then flew up to the Moon's face.

"Manny… Manny, I'm so sorry…. I let you down, I let that MONSTER take my baby… I'm sorry…" Jack sobbed, and stayed in the air. He had let someone take the one thing that mattered more than his own life. then he saw what he had been looking for… Jamie laying in the snow, bleeding.

"JAMIE!" he landed and scooped him up, Jamie's eyes barely opened.

"J… Ja…. Jack…" he barely sai. Jack flew up into the sky, his baby brother in his arms, blood pouring out of his face, onto Jack's hoodie.

"I'm here bunny, your big brothers right here, that's it… We'll be home soon, bunny…" what happened after that was something that no one could tell you because it was all a blur to the winter spirit. Whenever he reached the Pole, he never knew, where Jamie went afterwards, no one knew, and what happened to jack was something everyone, unfortunately remembers.

"Jack… Shhhh, shhhh…" Tooth softly rubbed his head, like he did to Jamie on scary nights.

Listen to me… there was no way we could have expected this…" she whispered

"My bunny, my baby… he took my baby…" Tooth never saw him so heartbroken and in so much pain.

"Shhhh, there was nothing anyone could have done…" Bunnymund appeared, bending down to see his broken shattered friend.

"He wanted to lose his virginity to me…" Jack muttered, incoherently. Bunny and Tooth looked at one another, shocked.

"When… when he was mortal, the Moon showed us what would have been if they hadn't all been in that car accident…" jack was bordering on incoherent to completely out of it. He was speaking, but his brain was just talking like a train about to crash.

"He… Manny… he…." The rabbit lifted him up, and laid him on his chest. Bunny coul have sworn he saw Jack's eyes roll back in his head.

"Jack, listen to me, you're losing it, you have to sleep, your going to be no use to him about to snap, bud…" Sandy appeared, ready to knock him out for good reason.

"Jamie… Jamie…"

"Shhhh, shhhhh, we know… Its OK,"

"I… I couldn't protect him…. My baby, I couldn't protect him…" Jack sobbed, Bunnymund's fur was soaking wet.


	9. Snow

**Light behind Your Eyes**

**Rating: T**

**Gone **

Jamie gazed out the window at the early morning snow. He was wrapped protectively in jack's sleeping form snuggling. He wiggled out from under him, and grinned, pulling on his jacket and hat, then creeping to North's room, the toy master was still asleep. He then went out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table, pulling on his snow boots. No, immortals weren't cold without this stuff, but it was a habit that he couldn't break.

He jumped off the stoop, and into the white, running and laughing at the birds that followed him. He chased them till he reached the stable, and greeted the reindeer.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, and patted each one before flying off to the tallest glacier, and stared out at the Pole. The workshop in full view. Its candy cane icicles formed on the tip of the roof, and he grinned thinking of when he and Jack had made them.

Jack walked into the kitchen and saw the snow boots gone, and the apple half eaten. He grinned, and smiled at the fairies still tweeting about. He saw Bunny and the eggs in the den.

"Hey ya, Jamie go out?"

"Yup, apparently…" he sat in the other chair by the fire. Why should he worry, Jamie was never out after dark, and always knew his way around. He could fly so what was so bad? What could happen?

Jamie walked a bit, and then started jumping from tree to tree, laughing as the wind caught him, his form flying in perfect motion with the wind now. He did a loop in mid air, and landed next to the stream. The clear water flowing out beneath it.

He then saw a trail out by the trees, this wasn't so scary? He flew down it and then let the wind catch him again, letting the trees shelter him from the falling snow. Jack must be nearby… he darted behind a tree, and saw the blue in front of him, then again behind another tree. This time he flew upwards and grabbed a branch before letting it go and falling into jack's open arms.

"Hey baby bunny…" Jack grinned, Jamie wrapped his arms around his neck as they flew over the trees, and into the glacier. Jack skimmed along the water, Jamie cried out in delight.

"YEAH! WOOHOOO!" he felt the cold splashes hit him, as Jack flew straight up again, doing a loop then another, Jamie screamed with happiness, smiling.

"I love bunny boo," jack whispered into a free ear as they soared yp above the clouds, and into the blue sky.

"I love you more than lemon drops…." Jamie whispered back, hugging him tighter.

"But not cookies…." Jamie narrowed his ice blue eyes. Jack grinned, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're my world, Jack…." Jack held him tighter as they landed in a tree watching the snow.

"Whats that?" Jamie peered over to the side, Jack eyed the sky, it was getting darker.

"Jamie… Jamie stay here…."

"But Jack…."

"Jamie do what I SAY!..." he few over the tree, and looked for what Jamie saw. It was gone. Then he heard a blood curling scream.

"_JACK…. JACK…_" Jack flew like a canon and looked in the tree. Jamie was gone….


	10. Falling

**Light Behind Your Eyes**

**Rating: T**

"Uhhhh, jack…" Jack leaned down, and saw, Jamie hanging onto a tree. He almost collapsed from relief.

"OK… OK… don't move, don't fly… dont do a thing…" Jack gently and slowly flew down to the edge of the remaining branch and pulled him up gently. Jamie happily wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Never again." Jamie nodded. He never agreed with his big brother more than now.

"I wanna go home…" Jack nodded, and they flew back to North's. the others were all out.

"Come on bath time.."

"Why?"

"Because I need a break from the heart attack I just had," Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"In we go…" Jack had undressed him, Jamie's small body shaking from fear or pain.

"Move over, I'll put you on my chest," Jamie did, and Jack laid down, and pulled his baby brother onto his middle. Jamie laid down, nuzzling Jack's icey skin. They just both laid in each others grip, jack felt his stomach go back to its regular spot. The lights danced and twirled as the pair registered what had just happened.

"I like this…" Jamie whispered.

"I know, it's a comfort thing… I read it in a science book. No tree hoping, no sneaking out, and NO loops without me." Jamie nodded. He had no objections to that.

"Jack?"

"What, bunny?"

"can you rub my tummy…." Jack smiled softly, he never asked for this and the last time must have been years.

"You got scared… Huh?" Jamie said nothing. Jack felt the battle with his emotions starting again. He wated to mature, but he wanted to baby him too.

"I don't wanna sleep," the little boy forced his eyes open.

"Feel good?" Jack whispered, Jamie nodded staring at the ceiling. He was about to put his thumb in his mouth but stopped.

"Go head, bunny boo…." Jack whispered, Jamie put his thumb in his mouth, staring at the ceiling. He remembered the night Manny had showed him and Jack memories and what would have been.

_ "Jamie… Jamie… Shhhhh, shhhhh…" Jack held him close, stroking his forehead. The cuddling was routine now. He aways wanted to be held._

_ "Jamie! Come on its snowing!" Pippa called thorugh his window. Jack lifted him into his arms, and flew down, Jamie yelling happily all the way._

_ "Jack… Jack…" he called in a soft whisper, Jack leans down and picked him up, he's 17 not a baby anymore but Jack doesn't care._

_ "I… I don't want it to be anyone else…"_

_ "You think I don't know that?" Jack grins raising his eyebrows. He had to be funny, because Jamie looked so scared and unsure. He slips his hands under his shirt, kneading the soft skin. _

_ "Taking it slow, kay pumpkin…" Jamie closed his eyes against Jack's shoulder. They had made love, and Jamie's body was wrapped in his until everything was done._

"hey… hey bunny…" Jack whispered, stroking his cheek. Jamie murmered in his sleep, all curled up in his big brother's grip, safe and secure.

"hows that feel? That fee good?" Jack whispered, he loved this more than anything, just enjoying his baby bunny.

"Hhhmmmm…." Jamie's eyes were closing as he was about to fall asleep again.

"I don't ever wanna lose you again…" jack whispered into his ear. Jamie snuggled closer to him. The cold of his big brother felt so good, Jamie's face against his bare skin, soothing and safe. Jack stood after about a half hour, and wrapped his little bunny in a towel. He laid him on the bed, and dressed him as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake up. Tooth flew through the window.

"Please tell me you didn't fall off the tree also…"

"No… no thankfully… This one thinks he can fly at warp speed, not happening." Jack being firm was something she never could see occurring. It wasn't him at all.

"You look drained…." Jack ouldnt argue with her, he was shaken up and tired.

"Lot like having a baby in the house," she whispered, Jack got into bed with Jamie, and pulled him close. He wanted to make sure his little bunny was with him.

"I'll turn the lights off," Jack nodded, he was so tired he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"Jack…" Jamie muttered in his sleep, finding his big brother.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I'm right here, baby bunny," Jamie's grip tightened, and he fell asleep snuggled into Jack's hoodie.


End file.
